Lorikeet Feathers
by Banira
Summary: Glen really did love his little sister, Alice, and to spend a day with her, brings her to the zoo. There he finds company in an eccentric zoo keeper covered in Lorikeets by the name of Jack.  Glen&Alice sibling bonding. Jack/Glen


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

**Credit to my little sister for the idea, ListLockedLover. (You know that amazing Elliot/Leo writer? That's my little sister, true story.) The Alice and Glen fluff was unintentional, it just...happened. And Jack working at a zoo? Admit it, it's adorably fitting.**

**And I swear, I _am_ working on Pulsating. I have half of the next chapter written. I just had to write this idea first.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Glen loved his little sister, he really did. To see the excitement when he offered to take her out anywhere of her choice, it made him happy in a way that few things could. So he didn't mind when she had eagerly insisted that they go to the zoo. Animals behind cages? No problem. And that way Alice would probably be easy to keep under control.<p>

And although he loved his little sister dearly, he had considerably underestimated her ability to choose a place with about as much rapid energy as her.

Young children littered every ounce of pavement it seemed like, running wildly about as if their parents were completely oblivious to their offspring raising hell. Everywhere they walked, he heard squeals and screaming. Occasionally, he had to check his feet to make sure some abomination of a child wasn't about to run in front of him.

He sighed, and offered Alice a weak smile when she grabbed his hand. This was her day, after all, and he would put up with screaming children and then horrid heat if it meant that Alice was happy. Glen was a busy man now that college and his job had begun to consume his life, and part of him felt guilty for neglecting time with his younger sister. Thus, he offered an entire day devoted to her.

Alice began to drag him towards the jungle animals with a happy giggle. Undoubtedly, she really was adorable. She had chosen a frilly apple red sundress, a cute but convertible outfit that could be worn strapless. Glen had insisted that she use it as a much more modest halter top, and was satisfied when she made no effort to fight him on the decision. It scared him for years to come, when she would want to wear revealing clothes. He really wished he could keep his babysister forever thirteen.

"Glen, look!" Alice tugged on his hand excitedly and drew his attention to the animals he had been aware of before in front of him. She pressed her face up to the glass with a bounce, her reflection mirroring a skewed grin as she tried to talk to the monkey on the other side. Discreetly, he made sure to take a picture of her making weird faces at the monkey, who was content with ignoring her antics, with his phone.

At least with the monkey portion of the zoo, it was housed indoors and in the safety of air conditioning. Unfortunately, as Alice skipped away from the animals that had failed to keep her interest, Glen was also being tugged away from the shade and cool, glorious air. Was she really sure she didn't want to see the monkeys again?

He felt like he was melting, and the screaming children had intensified somehow. A few minutes later, their course to the tigers was interrupted as Alice decided that the heat required her to pull her mane of dark hair into pigtails. It was cute, though, and Glen smiled when she reacted in a flustered manner at that comment, denying that she looked 'adorable.'

"Really, big brother, you're just weird."

The aforementioned man quirked a small teasing look, a rare gesture for him but one for Alice nonetheless. After another ten minutes of her tapping at the glass and demanding for the tiger to come see her, and Glen convincing her that she couldn't share the meat that the large cat was fed, her attention strayed elsewhere. Thankfully for the sweating Glen, she began to navigate towards a building. Buildings had air conditioning.

It wasn't until they had stepped into the building, one eager for new animals to explore, and the other desperate to escape the heat, that he noticed the title to the building. It was something ridiculous with a silly pun, but he did catch that it was dedicated to Lorikeets. Birds, he liked those. They were peaceful and sweet creatures, unlike the yapping children running around his feet.

With a sigh, he pushed past the extra door and into the dimly lit room with splashes of bright, tropical colors. Not as cool as he would have preferred, but he was glad that he opted for the more casual cargo shorts and a polo instead of the more formal, long pants attire he nearly chose. He could only imagine the horrors of burning up in that.

"Can we do this? Please? Please, Glen?" Alice was pointing at a counter and the sign behind it that supplied that nectar for feeding the birds was only a _cheap_ two dollars. The girl behind the counter smiled at him a little too widely, glancing at his begging little sister expectantly. The lady's smile seemed to brighten as he paid her the money in exchange for the overpriced sugar water.

There was a separate wooden door that led to the actual lorikeet portion of the building, to which Glen assumed was so that the colorful birds wouldn't escape. They were allowed to fly freely around their contained little space, after all. Half expecting to be attacked, Glen let Alice skip in first as she thrusts the cup of nectar out and yelled for the birds to come to her.

As Alice attempted to woo the brightly colored birds, Glen had nervously given the cup of nectar to her as the birds all flocked onto her limbs. He watched from a few feet away as they began to fight over the sugar substance, some beginning to lick and peck at Alice's hands and arms. He couldn't help but smile as one landed on her head, and she began to giggle and command them like an army.

His attention was soon drawn to the middle of the room, however, being that a man about his age was standing there, arms spread with Lorikeets adorning them like gaudy jewelry. His blonde hair was gathered into a long braid over his shoulder, the sun seeming to radiate off of it, even beneath the customary zoo employee visor. Offering a smile to Glen, he gently shooed the birds off one arm and waved at him.

"Your girlfriend is really cute," he commented casually, and Glen saw leafy green eyes a shade brighter than the feathers of the Lorikeets.

Glen blinked a moment, looking towards Alice, who had taken to chasing the birds with one still sitting contently on her head. "Ah, no that's my little sister," he explained, and sighed a bit. At least she wasn't getting yelled at.

"Oh?" the other man laughed a bit, and the sound was somewhat like a bell or a musicbox, a harmonious sound. "That's cute too though. I guess she does look a bit young for you."

Was he teasing him?

Furrowing his brows, he nodded a bit, "She's 13. I'm 23, so no, that generally doesn't work well, even if she wasn't my sister." He really didn't see the humor behind it, but he couldn't deny the natural charisma practically radiating off the man covered in birds.

The blonde's face brightened, if possible, and the excitement reminded him a little of Alice, "I'm 23 too! That's so cool," he grinned, and gently petted one of the birds that had begun pecking at him for attention. "My name is Jack. Jack Vessalius."

And there was something about the expectancy in his smile that made Glen wonder if he was being _hit_ on. Was this flirting? He had women throw themselves at him numerous times, but subtle flirting was new to him. Especially with attractive zoo keepers.

"Glen Baskerville," he replied with more inclination than he would have normally.

"I like that name," Jack laughed playfully, "Glen. It's nice to meet you, Glen!" It was almost experimental in the manner that his name rolled off his tongue. Something cherished, nearly. Glen wasn't sure what to make of it besides the odd increase in thudding in his chest. Something about him, the way he smiled, it was inviting.

"So you like birds?"

Jack's question was presented to him cheerfully, spontaneous and eager in tone. He grinned and cooed at the Lorikeet on his shoulder, feigning a hurt expression when it flew off to a more appealing position on Alice's wrist where it could lick away the remnants of the attacked nectar.

And it was odd, because Glen honestly did. He felt an affinity with the animals beyond lyrical voices, but the instinct for grace and flight. He nodded, unsure of why he was still talking to the stranger, but answered nonetheless, "Yes. They're my favorite animal, actually."

He felt he was giving away a precious secret by divulging something as simple as his favorite animal. But then again, no one had bothered to ask before. The first time since he was a child someone wanted to know a trivial interest of his, one that was simple and not weighted with money and business.

Jack laughed again, and again that melodious sound resounded through the room with chirps of Lorikeets. "Mine too, but you probably already guessed that," he replied with a sheepish look.

Before Glen could get another word in, he was interrupted by Alice bounding next to him with an alarming lack of birds, "Glen! I'm all out of nectar!" She pouted, holding out the empty cup to him.

"I'd be happy to get you as much nectar as a cute girl like you would like," Jack smiled, directing a moment of it at Glen. He was just kidding, but wait...there was more than that to it. The glint in his eyes was in no way pure, it was slightly devious in its glimmer.

Alice squealed, turning to the blonde with a newfound favoritism. He nodded and bent down a little to get on eye level with her, "If your big brother gives me his number, you guys can come back whenever you want to feed the Lorikeets." That smile was definitely not innocent. No, no matter how hard he tried, Glen knew what Jack was doing at that point, but it was too late.

So that _had_ been flirting.

As if on cue, Jack reached into his pocket and retrieved a pen. Glen was given no say as his little sister happily wrote his number onto Jack's palm. Free nectar with the Lorikeets? She would have given Jack _anything_ concerning Glen for that.

"I'll make sure to keep in touch," the blonde promised, and lord, he winked flirtatiously at Glen and the latter thought he would die. What had he gotten himself into? The dark haired man, pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the flutter of laughter again.

Alice skipped ahead to the exit with a cheer, not bothering to wait for her older brother. As he began walking passed the zoo keeper, Jack waved a little too happily, "Bye, Glen~ See you soon!" It sounded more like a threat in that singsong voice. As if he had accomplished something.

With one last glance back at the waving blonde who now had his flock of birds back on nearly every limb, Glen hid a smile. Maybe he was a little excited at the thought of seeing the grinning blonde covered in colorful Lorikeets. It was somewhat fitting for someone that bright to be surrounded by such vibrant creatures.

Glen reached into his pocket, clutching his phone between his fingers. Maybe he was more than just a little excited for Jack to want to see him again.


End file.
